The Seven Deadly Sins and Seven Heavenly Virtues
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: They were the seven deadly sins; they were man’s weakness. Mortal sins one would commit and never be allowed into Heaven without redemption, but there was hope for man. They were the seven heavenly virtues; the way through purity and kindness to Heaven.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry about putting up the wrong story; the other story chapter was from The Real World Konoha; sorry about that. ha ha... I'm sorry this happened! So this will be a whole lot different from the previous chapter that was up here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Seven Deadly Sins

Lust- excessive thoughts or desires of the sexual nature; includes the acts of adultery, bestiality, rape, and perversion.

Envy- The need to fulfill an insatiable desire; believer another has a characteristic that they are lacking.

Pride- The excessive love of one's self; a desire to be more important or attractive than others.

Sloth- The failure to utilize one's talents and gifts; laziness or indifference.

Gluttony- The over consumption or over indulgence of anything to the point of waste, or excess.

Wrath- An inordinate feeling of rage, anger, or hate; the act of someone committing revenge.

Greed- The acquisition of wealth; the need for more power, more money, more anything.

---

These were the seven deadly sins of man; they were man's weakness… mortal sins one would commit and never be allowed into Heaven without redemption… they were also the traits of the Devil's seven prized minions.

---

"Come to me," A voice hissed throughout the underworld. He said in a large chair that was engulfed in fire. The man, no creature, had long purple hair and light pale skin. He held a red trident beside him. In an instant after his call, six figures appeared before him; the group was silent.

There was one female within the group, and she emitted an aura of raw sex. She had silky long pink locks that seemed to flow around her body endlessly. She had a long red dress that slit up to her hip. Her curvaceous chest was also practically breaking out of her too tight top. In one adjective she would be simply _sinful._

Beside the beautiful woman stood a man with his head held high. He had long brown hair, and enchanting white eyes. A smirk seemed to be ever present on his face, and it looked like he couldn't stand any taller than he was already.

A man next to him stood quietly. He had a large bag of chips in his hand… and to describe his appearance… he was rather plump. He brought a chip to his mouth, and crunched it quietly, as the rest of the group seemed to be waiting quietly for something.

On the other side of the woman stood a blonde haired man. His clear blue eyes glanced envious at all of the men around him; it appeared the man should have had _green_ eyes. He wore a dark green shirt along with dark black pants.

Next to the blonde haired man, stood a raven haired one. The raven haired man eyes glowed as they danced around the room. He took everything in with an eye of greed… how fitting.

The final man in the group stood a little away from the rest. His flaming red hair seemed to match his eyes as they glared with the same fiery temper. The red head's fists were clenched, and he glared harshly toward their master.

A few minutes later a seventh one appeared.

"Taking your time, Shikamaru," their master commented with a glare. The final member had long brown hair that lay just above his shoulders. He wore a green shirt that had "Shikamaru" stated on it with brown pants.

"He is the sin of Sloth," the blonde said beside him enviously. Shikamaru just nodded his head, and stood back with his six comrades.

"It is time for you to reek havoc on the earth," the creature in the throne hissed. "I expect you to corrupt as much as possible."

The creature's yellow eyes danced to the beautiful pink haired woman. "Sakura," his voice whispered huskily. "You will not fail me."

A confident smirk appeared on the woman, Sakura's, face. "Of course not, Master," she stated as she appeared before him. She placed a slow, calculating hand against his cheek, and looked at him knowingly. "No one here will fail."

"You will be divided into three groups," their master stated after Sakura had fallen back in line.

"Shikamaru and Choji," the master nodded to Shikamaru and the rather plump man. "You are one team.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji," the master nodded to the blonde man, the long brown haired man, and the raven haired man. "You are also a team."

"That leaves," the master said, licking his lips. "Sakura and Gaara as a team."

Sakura walked over to the red head, and smirked at him. "Looks like we'll be together again, love," she whispered into his ear.

Gaara glared over at the pinkette, but said nothing.

"You will have a year," their master stated from his throne. "A year until I reach the surface and begin the war with God again. I expect all of you to get as many followers as you can in that amount of time."

Seven Heavenly Virtues

Chastity- The act of abstaining from sexual acts, and achieving a moral wholeness of purity.

Temperance- Constant mindfulness of others and their surroundings; practicing self control.

Charity- The willingness to give without payment; to have noble thoughts or actions.

Diligence- A zealous and careful nature in one's actions and work; the need to do more.

Patience- Forbearance and endurance through moderation; resolving conflicts peacefully.

Kindness- Charity, compassion, friendship, and empathy without prejudice and for its own sake.

Humility- Modest behavior, selflessness, and the giving of respect; giving credit where credit is due.

---

These were the seven heavenly virtues; the opposition to the seven deadly sins… the redemption that allowed people into heaven. They just so happened to be God's seven right hand men as well.

---

A tall man stood next to a great white throne. He had gray hair, and appeared to be an elderly man. "Please," his voice rang out with kindness. "I believe it is starting."

A flash was seen, and a man clad in green stood before him. Soon, six other flashes were seen, and six more people appeared.

Once again, there was only one woman. This one had long blue like hair, and innocent lilac eyes. She wore a soft light purple dress that matched her eyes perfectly. She smiled with great care, and her eyes emitted kindness as she looked to the men beside her.

The man to her left had unruly silver locks; his eyes were a mismatched red and gray color. He wore a modest white shirt with matching white pants. An air of purity seemed to float around him.

Next to him stood a man with chocolate brown locks that rested just below his chin. He wore a soft, off white bandana to keep the hair from reaching his eyes. A strand of hair fell to his eyes view, and though his fingers twitched, he did not move his hand to move it from his view… it was an act of self control.

On the other side of the woman, a man with long raven hair stood. His hair was tied in a low pony tail, and his eyes were a deep blue. He smiled at the woman beside him, and gladly gave her another inch of distance between the two; how generous.

The man that had appeared first in the room, stood tall in the middle of the group. He wore a light green shirt, and dark green pants. His leg tapped lightly, though not from impatience, he simply wished for the meeting to start.

At one of the ends of the group, stood a tall blue haired man. He smiled at the elder man before them, and allowed the minutes to pass by slowly. He had other things he could have been doing, but the elderly man needed their help, and this blue haired man would wait till eternity to help out the elderly man.

On the other side of the group stood a man with shaggy brown hair. There was a light blush to his cheeks, but a smile on his face. He bowed once to the man before him, and then stood up slowly.

"I am sorry to have to call you all here," the gray haired elder man sighed. "It appears Satan is going to start sooner than we had anticipated."

"I understand," the man that appeared first in the room spoke. "What would you have us do?"

"It appears Satan is sending his seven deadly sins to Earth," the man said as he sat down. "…I assume I must do the same with you seven."

"We are ready and willing," the raven haired man spoke with a slight smile. "We will do anything to protect Earth, God."

God smiled, but it soon left his face. "I only hope Earth will allow itself to be saved," He said with a nod. "I trust you all, and hope for you to do the best."

The group of seven nodded before disappearing.

---

The Seven Heavenly Virtues The Seven Deadly Sins

Chastity- Kakashi Lust- Sakura

Temperance- Genma Gluttony- Choji

Charity- Itachi Greed- Sasuke

Diligence- Gai Sloth- Shikamaru

Patience- Asuma Wrath- Gaara

Kindness- Hinata Envy- Naruto

Humility- Kiba Pride- Neji

They were oppositions… complete enemies because they opposed each other… But will some be tempted to sway to the other side?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello friends! Sorry it took me so long to update; I was having a really hard time on the ending of this chapter. I decided that I needed to update because my birthday is tomorrow, and as my birthday present to you guys, I figured I'd update!

Ohh! Just so everyone knows, this story is rated M for a reason, and in this chapter there does happen to be some sexual content that is not suitable for youngins : )

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura appeared in a park with her red haired companion. She played with her luscious pink hair as she looked to the person beside her. "Where shall we begin?" Sakura asked as a seductive smirk set on her features.

"There is no we," the red head voiced with hate. "I will do this on my own."

"Gaara Gaara Gaara," Sakura tsked as she walked up to the red head. "We are meant to be a team; we need to do this together. Master would not be very happy at your unwillingness to cooperate."

"I don't care whether Master would be happy or not; I'm not working with you," Gaara responded as he stood his ground while he crossed his hands over his chest.

"You know you look rather unapproachable like that," Sakura commented as she allowed a hand to rest on Gaara's shoulder. She smirked lightly and licked her lips. "Do you really not want to work with me? Am I really that bad?"

Gaara's eyes followed Sakura's tongue as it flicked across her bottom lip. She looked up pleadingly at Gaara, and bit her bottom lip lightly. "Please, Gaara?"

Gaara glared down at the ground, and Sakura knew that was his way of giving in. "So, where are we?"

"New York," Gaara stated with little interest. He took his eyes up from the ground and started to walk; Sakura followed behind.

"The city that never sleeps, huh?" Sakura purred as she watched the sun go down. "Where do you think the others are?"

"Shikamaru and Choji probably were sent to Las Vegas; Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke were probably sent to Los Angles," Gaara answered.

"We should start working then," Sakura said. The duo walked out of the park, and into the nearest bar. Gaara smirked when he saw a fight already break out inside the bar.

"Looks like we won't be needing to do too much," Sakura commented as she walked to the front of the bar. She smiled flirtatiously at the bartender.

"What will ya have, sweetheart?" The bartender asked with a smile.

"Anything that will get me drunk, I suppose," Sakura said with a playful smile. She leaned against the counter and allowed more cleavage than necessary to show.

"I got just the thing," the bartender said as his eyes did not leave Sakura's breast line. Sakura smirked as she watched the bartender work. She nodded toward Gaara, who just stood and glared at the bartender.

"Oh you can't be angry at him," Sakura said as she leaned her lips to Gaara's ear. "It's not his fault he wants me."

Gaara snorted and turned away from the pink haired girl. "Don't try that shit with me," he commented as he glared at the other males in the bar.

"Aw, Gaara-baby," Sakura whispered while her lips touched the outer layer of Gaara's ear; an almost unnoticeable shiver went through the red head's body. "Please don't be like that."

"Sakura," Gaara stated while turning around to glare at her. Sakura smirked and winked before Gaara grabbed her arms tightly.

"This'll be a good way to start something," Sakura whispered into his ear again. "The males will all want to kick your ass if you hurt me."

"My pleasure," Gaara stated while shoving Sakura away from him. She landed against a stool, and fell to the ground with a dramatic thud. Within the next few seconds the rest of the men in the bar were standing while glaring daggers at Gaara; many actually ran to where the pink haired woman now lay.

"I do not believe that was necessary, young man," A male from the back stated while walking up to the group. Sakura noticed a slight glow coming from his aura; this man was pure, and he had been created for only pure intentions. Sakura knew he had to be one of God's virtues.

Smirking slightly to herself, Sakura moved her legs a bit to allow more thigh than what was deemed appropriate to show.

The male who had spoken up had blue hair, and looked to be middle aged. He walked up to the pink haired girl; looking down at her a light twinge of pink radiated from his cheeks. "Are you alright?" He asked while trying not to stare at the young woman's unmentionables that just seemed to be laid out before him.

"I'm sorry," Sakura spoke with a slight feigned innocence. She moved slightly again; so slightly that her breasts could be seen out of the top of her dress. "It's my fault my boyfriend and I got here late."

The blue haired man's cheeks flamed up once again, but he offered a hand to the woman. "Patience is a virtue, my dear," the man stated while pulling her to her feet. "It shouldn't matter if you got here late, your boyfriend should know that."

Sakura slipped _accidentally _and her body clashed against the older man's. She allowed herself to linger there a few seconds more than necessary. Hearing a growl come from behind her, Sakura felt Gaara wrenched her out of the other man's grip with a glare.

"Get away from her," Gaara commented as his glare intensified. He practically threw Sakura behind him, as he put his body between Sakura's and the man before him.

"I'm sorry young man," the man stated with a slight glare. "But that is no way to treat a young lady."

Gaara snorted before he turned his back to the man. Sakura smirked slightly before using her hand to cover her face. She knew what Virtue this was; it was obvious this was God's patience virtue… Sakura knew ignoring him, like Gaara was trying, wouldn't work; it would only prove to irritate Gaara more.

"It's fine sir," Sakura stated again as her eyes were plastered to the ground; it was hard for her to pretend she was defenseless. Looking towards Gaara again, Sakura could see the slight bit of lust that lingered in his eyes; it was obvious Gaara wanted her, and he wanted her now.

Gaara grabbed Sakura roughly by the shoulder's and shoved her backwards until her back connected with the bar. Sakura gasped loudly as Gaara practically growled in her ear, and pushed her further into the bar. Sakura arched against Gaara, and moaned as Gaara began to grind into her.

"Let her go," the man said while wrenching Gaara backwards. Gaara growled and pushed the blue haired man away from him. "This is no way to treat a lady in public; you should be patient and wait until you get home-"

"I'll treat the bitch anyway I want to," Gaara growled again. His hands darted to the pink haired woman's body below him, and he smirked as he grabbed her breast roughly.

"Gaar," Sakura called as Gaara's eyes were drawn to her own. It was so hard to keep this act going; she wanted to strip Gaara's clothes off right now, damn it. Gaara's eyes saw this, and the sea foam color that was his eyes began to turn a darker, huskier color. "Please stop; not again, please. Not in public!"

Sakura smirked lightly when the blue haired man took her hand. He pulled her slightly; not enough to cause harm, but with enough force to pull her away. Her eyes watched Gaara for a reaction, and she noticed one immediately; if everyone did not get out of here now, Gaara would kill them. It was obvious that the blue haired man would be the first one to go. "I'm taking you home; I can not stand this indecency any longer."

Gaara growled and charged at the man before him; a searing light caused Gaara to stop, and soon Sakura and the blue haired man could no longer be seen.

Outside of the bar, Sakura fought off a hiss that almost escaped her mouth; the blue haired man had used a purification technique to escape the bar without harm. The technique had caused Sakura to become a little queasy, and light headed. Shaking her head slightly, Sakura tried to shake the feeling of pureness that tried to surround her.

"I'm sorry I had to take action like that, young lady," the man before her apologized with a bow. "I am Asuma; we should be taking you home now."

Sakura sucked in a deep breath, and then let it out with a sigh. Almost as if something snapped inside her, her eyes began to dilate; she was going to seduce him. "…I really can't go home," Sakura said quietly. She moved closer to Asuma, until she was snuggled deep within his chest. "I'm afraid to go home… He'll be there."

"So you don't have a place to stay?" Asuma asked with slight concern. Sakura bit her lip while looking at the ground; she shook her head and fought off the chuckle she thought would escape. She had never pretended to be so innocent; she had never needed to. It was laughable that his man before her could be so gullible. "Then I am obligated to take you to my home; to make sure you are safe."

"Thank you," Sakura said as her eyes glowed towards the blue haired man. It was time to work her charms; it was obvious he was attracted to her…

Sakura quickly shivered in the cold night air and scooted closer to the man beside her. She watched as a pink color rose on Asuma's face; Sakura noticed that her lack of jacket was causing a reaction to happen with her rather endowed chest. It was rather cold in New York; she smirked at her luck.

"Would you like my jacket-?" Asuma asked as his blush began to increase. "I'm sorry but I don't even know your name."

"Sakura," Sakura spoke easily. "And yes, I would very much like your jacket, Asuma."

Taking off his jacket, Asuma placed it around Sakura's shoulders. Sakura smiled, and gave him a slight nod. Noticing a crack in the street ahead, Sakura _accidentally _tripped over it. As she fell, she pulled Asuma along with her.

Asuma landed on top of her with a thud; Sakura couldn't help but inwardly smirk as Asuma's eyes darted quickly to Sakura's lips. Sakura allowed her tongue to dart out from between her lips, as she moistened them slowly.

Asuma took in a sharp breath, and brought his face closer to hers. His face stopped a few centimeters away from her own. "I'm sorry, Sakura," Asuma stated while standing. Asuma shook his head as he stuck out his hand to help Sakura stand. "That was completely indecent of me; I promise this will not happen again."

Sakura gripped his hand, and as he pulled her up, Sakura's body crashed into Asuma's. Her body hit Asuma's so hard, that they ended up leaning against a wall of the building they were next to. "I did not find it indecent," Sakura stated while rubbing her chest slowly, sensually against his own. "And maybe I want it to happen again…"

Asuma took in another deep breath; the woman before him was beautiful, and she wanted him. Maybe he could save her… maybe he could save her after they went to his apartment… deciding this was a very good course of action, he allowed himself to give in for once in his life; it was like his body needed hers.

Sakura's body was pressed hard against the building as Asuma's lips crashed against her own. Sakura knew that once his lips were on her own there was no stopping him… she was addicting; that was the way her master had made her.

Asuma groaned as his tongue entered her cavern; the taste… Sakura found her eyes watching Asuma's as the pupils in his eyes completely dilated. It was inevitable; this would end good for Sakura.

Slowly, Sakura ran her hands up and down Asuma's sides, and purred against the blue haired male. "We should find some place more private," Sakura commented between his kisses. Allowing her tongue to tease the blue haired male with ease, he nodded eagerly and the two slowly, bodies still attached at their lips, kept moving up the street.

Asuma groaned as the swell in his pants began to get bigger. Sakura's eyes danced with amusement as her hand slowly began to rub Asuma's throbbing erection. Asuma allowed a loud moan to escape his lips as he thrust forward into Sakura's hand. "I can't wait," Asuma muttered against Sakura's lips.

Smirking, Sakura nodded over to the alley way as she sucked on Asuma's neck. Looking up for only a second, Asuma nodded and quickly began pulling Sakura towards the alley way.

She leaned Asuma up against the wall, both of Sakura's hands quickly flew towards Asuma's zipper in his pants. Unzipping them, Asuma groaned loudly as he arched backward. Sakura's hands were so soft but rough at the same time.

With both hands, Sakura gripped Asuma's shaft with a firm grip. Smirking at the look on his face, Sakura began to pump up and down with a steady pace.

Asuma let out another groan, before he gripped Sakura's hair. His mind was completely blank, and the only thing he was feeling was absolute bliss. Throwing his head back he could not help the tingle he was feeling as Sakura continued to stroke him rapidly.

Sakura smirked as she dropped down low; she kneeled right in front of Asuma's cock. Licking her lips, Sakura's tongue quickly shot out of her mouth and began to encircle the tip of Asuma's shaft. She continued to pump with both hands, and soon she began to twist her hands slowly.

At the new sensations Sakura was creating inside him, Asuma couldn't stop himself. He gripped the back of Sakura's head, and began to thrust forward. Smirking, Sakura opened her mouth wide, and allowed Asuma's cock to enter her mouth. Swishing her tongue around the shaft slowly, Sakura's eyes darted up to watch Asuma for a reaction.

Throwing his head back against the wall, Asuma moaned loudly. Sakura watched as Asuma's aura began to slight diminish; the pureness was slowly going away, and that caused Sakura to smirk.

"Asuma." A masculine voice spoke from outside the alleyway. Asuma opened his eyes, and stared towards the silver haired man before him. Frowning, Asuma gasped slightly as his thoughts finally caught up with him; what was he doing?

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt another virtue's presence; she could take down one, but not two. Worst of all was that Sakura could not seem to feel Gaara's presence any where near her.

Sakura quickly let Asuma's shaft out of her mouth, and took a few steps away. She watched as the silver haired man's eyes widened slightly at the sight of her. See the man caused something in Sakura's chest to throb.

Taking a few more steps back, Sakura disappeared with a poof of red smoke; her emerald eyes darted to the silver haired virtue as she did so.

In the alley way, Asuma fell to his knees as Kakashi stood a few feet away from him. Kakashi's eyes shone with slight sadness. "… Sakura…"


End file.
